Awakened
by HHHVixen
Summary: AU fic. Maria has visions of a guy who is it?? M&M fic...they meet.


Maria strutted into the Crashdown as much as she could with the outfit she was wearing. She adjusted the backpack on her back and looked around for her best friend Liz Parker. She spotted her through the kitchen window giving her Dad a hug. Maria sighed. She wondered all the time where her dad was. Sure her mom was there for her and as eccentric and crazy as she was, she could make up for her Dad's loss. But it still hurt and so many questions could be answered by possibly finding him. Maybe if Maria had him she wouldn't feel so...Different. Liz looked out into the restaurant and seen Maria staring at them. She said a quick goodbye to her father and ran through the door to go greet her friend.   
  
Maria put on a smile and did a twirl. "How do I look?" Liz looked her over and laughed. "We're going to the crash festival not a wedding, whats up with the bridal gown?" Maria grabbed her friends hand and led her into the bathroom.  
  
"Shit I know, mom wouldn't agree to let me go with what I said I wanted to wear. So I just put this old thing on but..." She held up a hand as Liz looked on. Maria pulled the satiny top down to create an off the shoulder effect. She looked down at the long flowing lace covered skirt. She tried ripping it but the threads wouldn't give way. "OH what the hell" She waved her hand over the skirt and it disappeared leaving a 12", mid rise, see threw lace skirt. Maria smirked. "How do I look now?"   
  
Liz stood there bug eyed and gulped nervously. "We'll get arrested if you go out in that, Oh my god! Its see-threw! Maria i can see your thong!"  
  
Maria laughed lightly. "I knew you'd freak about that, don't worry" She waved her hand over the skirt and a satiny section appeared under the white lace. She turned in the mirror eyeing herself. She waved her hand over her bared shoulders and mid-driff making glitter appear. "Better?" she asked.  
  
"A little, just don't bend over everyone will see your business!" Liz looked in the mirror herself and fixed her hair. Maria's hair, which was short, had some volume to it and was crimped in different places. Both of the girls eye makeup was dark and dramatic. Although Liz had some different patterns on her face showing herself as more alien. Maria looked over at her black outfit. "Your skirt is to long want me to fix it?" She moved her hand.   
  
"Hold it right there! My skirt is fine! Though i could use some of that glitter stuff" Liz smiled and Maria added some on her as well. Maria pulled a pair of white 4 inch stiletto heels from her bag, put them on and went to the bathroom door to peek out. "Did your dad say he was going back upstairs??" She looked around nervously, she'd be so grounded if he seen her like this and busted her with her mom.  
  
Liz came up behind her and looked over her head. "Yeah he's gone, Hurry out the back!" They bolted and ran through the back door. Out in the alleyway they both breathed a sigh of relief and started making their way towards the big festival.   
  
"God I hope we don't run into any creeps on the way there, with the way your dressed." Liz stared around nervously.  
  
"Don't worry so much, even if we did I could handle it." Maria waved her finger. "Poof they'd be dust!" Maria laughed trying to lighten the mood, Liz just looked at her. "Calm down Liz I'd never do that! Geez lets just have a good time Ok? I don't have to be home until really late! Lets take advantage of it!" She smacked her lips together and Liz laughed a little easing her nervousness.  
  
The streets of Roswell were deserted as everyone was where they were headed to. Maria and Liz had never missed the crash festival. Maria always insisted they go, just incase something happened. Something that could help Maria find some things out. Liz looked over at her. She knew the main reason they went was incase her father actually showed up. He wrote to her one year saying eventually he'd meet her there. He never promised a year, but each time Maria swore it'd be the one.   
  
"We're almost there, I'm so excited!" Maria could hear the music and the people's shouts. She never let it be known, not even to Liz, but each time they came she was so nervous and panic filled. What if her father actually did show up, What would she say? Would he reject her? There were so many questions, so many things that needed to be asked. Sometimes Maria didn't know if she could handle it. She felt Liz grab her hand and give it a squeeze. Even though Maria never showed it she knew Liz could tell she was a little anxious. Maria held her head high and they both entered the festival. 


End file.
